La traque de Red John
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Sacramento 1900 - Un tueur en série, Red John, frappe depuis des mois. On demande à un homme d'arrêter ce monstre. Patrick Jane est-il de taille pour y parvenir?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages de "Mentaliste" ne m'appartiennent. Je les emprunte à leur créateur et n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Avertissement**

"What if" / "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si" est plus ou moins la première question qui s'impose à nous au moment de se mettre devant la page blanche.

Pour ce qui va suivre, la question était "Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si le mentaliste se déroulait à Sacramento au début du XXème siècle?".

Il a fallu, pour cela, repenser très légèrement l'organisation du groupe. Je m'excuse auprès des fans "hardcore".

Après "Aube rouge" qui essayait de rester près de son modèle, j'ai eu envie de prendre le large.

Voyez cela comme une "origin story" dans univers parallèle.

* * *

**Chapitre1**

Plus personne ne pouvait entrer dans la salle du petit théâtre de Sacramento. Les 260 places avaient toutes été vendues et quelques resquilleurs essayaient tant bien que mal de s'amasser au fond de la pièce. La fumée des cigares et des cigarettes créait un épais nuage qui, peu à peu, descendait du plafond pour plonger le public dans une sorte de brume odorante.

La foule s'impatientait. On criait, on sifflait, dans l'espoir de faire apparaître plus rapidement la « star » du moment.

Depuis que Harry Houdini avait décidé de faire la chasse aux imposteurs, le monde du spectacle se cherchait une nouvelle vedette. Patrick Jane, « le mentaliste incroyable » était alors apparu et avait créé la sensation sur toute la côte Ouest.

Il était maintenant en résidence à Sacramento pour quelques mois.

De toute la ville, et de plus loin encore, on se pressait chaque soir pour assister à son spectacle : illusion, tour de passe-passe et surtout, ce que préférait le public, hypnotisme et, en petit comité, contact avec l'au-delà.

Le brouhaha gonflait un peu plus au fil des minutes d'attente. Quelqu'un commença à applaudir et la salle suivit dans la foulée. Les hommes riaient forts et les femmes remettaient en place leurs chapeaux.

_Sacramento, les années 1900_

Un homme en costume noir apparut devant le rideau pourpre. Il salua la salle, deux doigts au bord de son haut-de-forme et entama :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, chers amis de Sacramento et d'ailleurs ! Ce soir, attendez-vous au spectacle le plus surprenant de votre vie ! Nulle part ailleurs, vous n'expérimenterez ce que vous allez expérimenter ce soir. Ce soir, mes chers amis, Patrick Jane, le mentaliste incroyable, est là pour vous ! Il va, devant vos yeux, effectuer les tours les plus incroyables ! Mais prenez garde à ce que vous avez dans votre tête ! Patrick Jane sait tout de ce que vous pensez ! Il lit dans votre esprit ! il lit au plus profond de votre être ! Que ceux qui n'ont pas la conscience tranquille quittent la pièce ou qu'ils soient prêts à affronter le pouvoir de Patrick Jane !

La salle s'était tût, certains se regardaient, mal à l'aise à l'annonce des pouvoirs surnaturels de Patrick Jane. Au fond, il y eut de l'agitation : perdus dans la foule, quelques pickpockets essayaient de quitter discrètement la pièce, mais ils avaient été rattrapés des spectateurs détroussés. Il y eut des cris, des bousculades et tout redevint calme. Le Monsieur Loyal du Théâtre de Sacramento reprit.

- Voyez ! Et Patrick Jane n'a pas encore paru…La foule applaudit en trombe. Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs… Patrick Jaaanne !

Les spectateurs applaudirent à tout rompre et le rideau s'ouvrit.

La scène était presque nue, seul un guéridon et une chaise étaient disposés là. Sur la table, une bouteille d'eau et un verre. Patrick Jane apparut.

Lentement, il s'avança des coulisses jusqu'au centre de la scène, un sourire aux lèvres, écarta largement ses bras et regardant autour de lui les spectateurs du premier rang jusqu'au fond de la salle, salua d'une courbette.

Il attendit quelques instants que les applaudissements s'estompent, se frotta les mains et entama son spectacle.

- Chers amis, je suis très heureux d'être parmi vous ce soir, d'autant plus que… il s'arrêta un instant, posant deux doigts sur son front avant de reprendre… d'autant plus que nous avons un invité de marque parmi nous… je sens son aura… il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le distingue mais c'est trop fort… M. le maire de Sacramento, s'il vous plaît, levez-vous ! Et retirez votre fausse moustache !

La foule se mit à rire et on se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un se levait. On attendit quelques instants et un homme, effectivement, se leva, au troisième rang. Il retira son chapeau et sa fausse moustache pour découvrir le maire de la ville. Tout le monde applaudit.

- Le maire de Sacramento, Mesdames et messieurs ! Cria Jane en applaudissant lui aussi. Désolé, Monsieur le maire, votre aura est trop forte !

Le maire fit un signe de la main à Jane et se rassit.

Jane débuta son spectacle.

Après avoir manipulé des cartes, transformé un lapin en colombe, fait quelques tours d'évasion, en faisant monter un spectateur sur scène pour qu'il lui lie les mains avec une corde et une chaine, il entama la partie pour laquelle tous les spectateurs étaient là. Il hypnotisa un homme au premier rang et le fit danser sur son siège, il décrivit l'entièreté du sac d'une femme présente aux balcons puis vint le final.

- Mesdames et messieurs, avant de vous quitter, je vais demander à mon assistant, Monsieur Cho, de venir installer un tableau sur la scène et d'apporter 7 livres.

La salle était silencieuse. Tout le monde semblait dans l'attente d'un miracle.

Un asiatique apparut sur la scène. Il portait un costume sombre. Il fit glisser un large tableau noir puis revint avec une pile de livres qu'il posa sur le guéridon.

- Monsieur Cho ? Fit Jane. Pouvez-vous aller dans la salle et guider jusqu'à nous deux personnes de votre choix, s'il vous plaît ?

L'asiatique descendit dans la pièce et longea lentement les deux allées, fixant de-ci, de-là les spectateurs. Certains levaient la main pour être choisis, d'autres, au contraire, regardaient leurs pieds ou le plafond. Il finit par faire son choix et deux hommes furent accompagnés sur scène.

- Mesdames et messieurs, sachez que je ne connais pas ces deux hommes, et que je suis prêt à le jurer sur la Bible… messieurs ? Pourriez-vous faire de même si je vous le demandais ?

- Bien sûr, dirent timidement les deux invités.

Ils étaient scrutés par la salle. On avait arrêté de fumer. La brume commençait à se dissiper. C'était toujours le signe d'une salle sous contrôle.

- Messieurs. Reprit Jane. Je vais vous tourner le dos, veuillez m'en excuser, pour faire face à ce tableau. Voici, sur la table une feuille de papier et un crayon. Je vais vous demander de faire un peu de calcul… cela pose-t-il problème ?

- Non, dirent les deux hommes ensemble

- Très bien… Vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- John, dit le premier

- Et vous ?

- Peter, répondit le second

- Très bien. Peter et John, commençons…

Jane se tourna vers le tableau. Il était maintenant dos au public. Il prit une craie et écrivit « John » puis, en dessous, « Peter ».

- John, reprit-il, je veux que vous écriviez sur la feuille qui est sur le guéridon, un nombre composé de 3 chiffres différents.

L'homme s'exécuta sans que le public ne sache pourquoi.

- Peter, maintenant, je voudrais que vous inversiez ces trois chiffres et que vous le soustrayiez au premier…

- John ? Le résultat de cette opération ? Je souhaite que vous inversiez à votre tour les chiffres et que vous les additionniez. Si le résultat de la soustraction est 396, inversez en 693 et additionnez… d'accord ?

- Très bien Monsieur Jane…

L'homme se pencha et calcula. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Jane reprit la parole.

- Vous obtenez un chiffre… Peter… entourez le dernier chiffre… il correspond au mot de la première ligne du livre que vous allez choisir parmi les 7 qui sont sur la table. Ceux qui précèdent ce chiffre correspondent au numéro de la page. John ? Faites de même… Choisissez un livre et cherchez votre mot. Chacun… lisez et gardez dans votre tête votre mot. Et restez concentrés sur ce mot.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, un peu inquiets de ce qu'on allait leur demander ensuite. Une fois fini, Cho s'avança sur la scène.

- Monsieur Jane ?

- Oui, Cho…

- _Alea jacta est_…

- Procédez Cho…

- Mesdames et Messieurs… Patrick Jane, le mentaliste incroyable, va, devant vos yeux, lire le mot que John et Peter, nos invités du soir, ont gardé étroitement dans leur esprit. Rien n'est écrit ! Tout est dans leur tête. Monsieur Jane va, devant vous, entrer dans leur être et découvrir leur secret !

La foule émit un « ho » d'excitation. John et Peter, sans le vouloir, firent un pas en arrière vers les coulisses. Jane, toujours dos au public commença alors à faire des cercles avec la craie sur le tableau.

- John ? Peter ? Puis-vous demander quel livre vous avez choisi ?

- _Alice aux pays des merveilles_, dit John

- _David Copperfield_, fit Peter

- Très bon choix, dit Jane en continuant à faire des cercles

Il continua encore un peu, semblant entrer dans une sorte de transe, d'avant en arrière, il griffonna des cercles et des ovales sur tout le tableau puis tout à coup tomba à terre sans un mot. Un frisson parcouru la salle, certains se levèrent. Cho intervint.

- Mesdames et messieurs ! Tout va bien… Monsieur Jane va très bien… cela prouve qu'il connait la réponse…

Jane se leva, toujours dos au public et face à « John » écrivit « château » et devant « Peter », « trottoir ».

- Est-ce bien cela, messieurs ? Demanda Jane sur un ton de défi.

- Oui, c'est cela, répondirent de concert John et Peter en se regardant désarmés.

- Patrick Jane ! Le mentaliste incroyable ! Cria Cho en désignant Jane qui s'était retourné pour faire face à son public.

La salle s'était levée, applaudissant à tout rompre. L'ovation dura cinq bonnes minutes, temps que mit à profit Jane pour saluer et resaluer la salle, en compagnie de John et Peter qu'il remercia et que Cho raccompagna dans la salle.

Lorsque le rideau tomba, Jane et Cho entendirent encore quelques applaudissements puis la salle qui se vidait. La soirée avait très bonne. Ils se serrèrent la main, contents de leur spectacle.

Jane se démaquillait devant le miroir de sa loge lorsque Cho apparu à la porte.

- Jane ? Il y a trois personnes qui souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous.

- Merci, Cho… faites-les entrer.

Deux femmes et un homme se présentèrent. La brune entra en premier, l'homme ensuite puis la rouquine. Jane les accueillit avec un sourire. L'homme s'avança, la main tendue.

- Monsieur Jane ? Enchanté. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Wayne Rigsby de l'agence de détectives « Crimes et Brigandages Investigations ». Je souhaiterais vous entre…

Jane l'arrêta d'un petit signe de la main. Il souriait toujours.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer M. Rigsby, mais sans vouloir être malpoli, pourquoi ce n'est pas votre patron qui prend la parole ? Parce que c'est une femme ? Madame ? Dit-il en s'adressant à la femme brune.

Les trois invités se regardèrent, interloqués puis la brune fit un pas en avant en tendant à son tour la main.

- Teresa Lisbon… je dirige cette équipe au sein de CBI…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lisbon avait regardé Jane droit dans les yeux. Il avait soutenu le regard de la jeune femme et serré la main en douceur. La poigne de Lisbon était franche. Une femme d'action pensa-t-il. Elle prit la parole la première.

- Comment avait vous su ?

- Lorsque vous êtes entrés, tous les trois… Rigsby vous a laissé le passage en premier. C'est une marque de galanterie dans la plupart des cas mais pourquoi ne pas céder le passage à… mademoiselle ? Interrogea-t-il du regard la jeune femme rousse.

- Grace Van Pelt, Monsieur Jane. Répondit-elle en tendant la main.

- …Pourquoi, donc ne pas céder le passage à Van Pelt si ce n'est une simple habitude due aux liens hiérarchiques qui vous unissent ?

La démonstration finie, Jane se rassit et invita les trois personnes à faire de même sur le canapé de la pièce.

- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

Les trois déclinèrent. Ils semblaient pressés de conclure l'entretien. Lisbon reprit.

- M. Jane. Nous sommes ici sur la demande de M. Minelli, le Directeur de l'agence CBI. Nous souhaitons savoir si nous pouvons parler sous le sceau du secret et si rien de ce qui sera dit ici ne sera divulgué publiquement sans notre consentement ?

Jane fit un geste pour inviter Lisbon à continuer.

- Parfait. Je crois savoir que vous êtes à Sacramento depuis peu. Je ne sais donc pas si vous avez entendu parler d'une vague de crimes étranges qui a frappé la ville ?

- Ceux qu'on attribue à un certain Red John, c'est ça ? Demanda Jane. Je crois avoir lu quelques articles lorsque j'étais à San Francisco.

- Oui. Les journaux ont relaté les faits de façon assez grossière, la police ne diffusant pas l'entièreté des informations. Elle pense pouvoir arrêter Red John en canalisant au maximum les détails auprès du grand public. Mais Red John en est déjà à cinq meurtres et la population s'impatiente…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que c'est la même personne à chaque fois ? Qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un copieur ? Testa Jane.

- Voici une des informations tenues secrètes. Et je compte sur vous pour qu'elle continue à le rester… Lisbon s'arrêta un instant… Oui ?

- Je vous en prie Lisbon… vous aiguisez ma curiosité… répondit Jane en se frottant les mains et en approchant sa chaise du canapé. Cho entra tout à coup après avoir juste frappé un coup.

- Jane ! Je… oh pardon… je croyais que l'entretien était fini…

Alors que Cho allait sortir, Jane l'arrêta.

- Non, Cho, restez là… Cho, voici Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt et Wayne Rigsby… ils appartiennent à une agence de détectives et ils allaient me faire part de leur souhait de les aider… Voici Kimball Cho mon partenaire de scène et associé… Ce que vous dites devant moi, vous pouvez aussi le dire devant lui… nous sommes garants l'un de l'autre…

Les détectives saluèrent de la tête, surpris et interdits. Ils hésitaient clairement à parler maintenant. Lisbon continua.

- Je… vois monsieur Jane que nos intentions ont été découvertes… je ne vous demanderais pas comment vous avez su mais… pour revenir à notre conversation… ce que je vais vous dire est confidentiel. Lisbon regarda Cho qui la fixait. Nous savons qu'il s'agit du même meurtrier car il signe ses crimes…

- Et c'est tout ? s'exclama Jane en se jetant au fond de sa chaise. Il écrit « Red John was here » et vous concluez que c'est Red John qui a commis les crimes ? Je croyais la police plus perspicace !

- Non, monsieur Jane… Il ne les « signe » pas. Il laisse sa trace. Quelque chose que, d'un meurtre à l'autre, on retrouve sans que cela ne soit dit au public. Les quelques témoins ont été prévenus et on les a coupés de tout contact avec la presse. Ils sont surveillés. Le seul moyen de retrouver la même signature, la même « trace », c'est que la même personne la reproduise.

- Et quelle « trace » laisse-t-il ? Cho avait parlé lentement.

- Ceci. Dit Lisbon. Et Van Pelt tendit la photographie graineuse d'un grand cercle à l'intérieur duquel on avait dessiné un visage.

Du motif tombaient quelques gouttes. Jane regarda quelques instants et avant qu'il ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Rigsby avait dit doucement.

- C'est bien du sang de ses victimes qu'il se sert pour signer ses méfaits.

Van Pelt rangea la photographie. Jane regarda à droite et à gauche, un peu nauséeux. Il demanda.

- Vous prendrez quelque chose à boire, non ? Puis il tendit un plat de cookies.

Tous refusèrent. Seul Rigsby tendit sa main vers le plat mais la retira lorsqu'il sentit sur lui le regard réprobateur de Lisbon.

Jane avait commencé à ranger les fioles sur sa table de maquillage, pensif.

- Et vous ? Vous entrez dans la danse à quel moment ? Une agence de détectives… c'est pas banal…

Lisbon se leva.

- Monsieur Jane, la police, bien souvent dans les affaires dites « délicates », se trouve débordée. Elle doit faire appel à des « intervenants extérieurs ». Des gens qui ont fait par ailleurs leurs preuves. C'est le seul endroit où vous trouverez des femmes capable de tenir tête à des hommes. Et nous, lorsque nous en avons l'occasion, nous faisons appel à des « consultants ».

- Vous voulez qu'on soit vos consultants ? demanda Cho en se levant.

- Vous ? non. Monsieur Jane, oui. La remarque de Rigsby claqua dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Rigsby ! S'exclama Jane toujours avec le sourire. Monsieur Cho fait partie du marché, ou, moi, j'en suis exclu ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un quelconque Etat du Sud !

Rigsby se tut. Lisbon fit un signe à son collègue et s'avança vers Jane.

- Jane. Nous avons besoin de _toutes_ les compétences prêtes à nous aider pour coincer Red John. La fréquence des meurtres s'accélère et la police ne peut rien. Vous êtes une chance unique d'arrêter le massacre.

- Vos dons peuvent nous aider, Monsieur Jane. Avait dit Van Pelt avec une certaine déférence. Ce que vous faites sur scène peut sauver des vies.

Jane leva la main sans rien dire dans un signe énigmatique.

- Cho, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Jane, le regard gourmand.

- Cela peut être intéressant. Des vies sont en jeu. Si nous pouvons aider… Cho avait dit cela en regardant Rigsby.

- Alors soit ! S'exclama Jane, flamboyant. Nous allons vous aider ! Par quoi pouvons-nous commencer Lisbon ?

- Je vous donne rendez-vous dans nos bureaux demain. Dit-elle en tendant une carte. Vous aurez accès à nos dossiers. Peut-être y verrez-vous quelque chose qui nous a échappé.

Jane pris la carte et la lut. Les bureaux étaient à deux pas du théâtre.

- Et bien d'accord… je n'aurais que trois conditions… Une. Notre « participation » ne doit pas entraver notre engagement au théâtre. Nous devrons continuer à nous y produire. Deux. Vous nous autorisez, une fois Red John sous les verrous, à l'utiliser dans nos promotions. Trois. Je ne pousserai pas mon implication au-delà de l'arrivée de ma famille.

- Qui est prévue pour… ? Questionna Rigsby.

- Après-demain. Mon épouse et ma fille arrivent de San-Francisco après-demain, en fin de journée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les bureaux de « Crimes et Brigandages Investigations » étaient situés au-dessus d'une boulangerie, au second étage d'un immeuble dans une rue encombrée. Pour y entrer, il fallait prendre une petite porte dans une contre-allée, à l'abri des regards. La plaque indiquant la présence de l'agence était la discrétion même.

Mais lorsqu'on entrait à CBI, on pouvait se rendre compte de l'importance de l'entreprise. La vaste salle couvrait à elle seule toute la surface du bâtiment.

L'atmosphère enfumée, l'odeur de tabac froid mêlée aux flux du pain fraîchement cuit du rez-de-chaussée, donnaient une idée précise de l'activité intense qui s'y déroulait. Les bureaux étaient disposés par groupes de 3 ou 4, et une telle organisation semblait dessiner de petits îlots par équipe. Un tableau noir longeait chaque groupe et accueillait les croquis et autres pistes des affaires en cours. On entendait des conversations, peu de rires, des machines à écrire, le bruit des chaussures sur le parquet et parfois, sans y prendre gare, le froufroutement d'une robe et le cliquetis de bottines.

C'est ce bruit qui attira l'attention de Jane et Cho lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ils mirent quelques instants à trouver l'équipe de Lisbon. Ils les virent qui revenaient, une tasse à la main, d'un coin où une cuisinière ronronnait, faisant bouillir des brocs de café. Lisbon et Van Pelt avançaient d'un pas léger dans leur robe de taffetas. Bien que de dernière mode, la taille serrée, le col haut et la robe tombant droit pour finir en coquelicot, elles portaient des couleurs et une coupe sobres. Si elles restaient femmes, elles devaient d'abord privilégier la praticité.

Ils se retrouvèrent vers le centre de la salle. Jane leva la main.

- Avant toute chose, laissez-moi deviner de quel groupe de tables vous dépendez et quels sont vos bureaux respectifs. Fit-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

Jane tourna sur lui-même et pointant le doigt vers un coin dit.

- Là-bas !

- Exact ! fit Rigsby que ce genre d'exercice fascinait.

Jane se retourna, l'œil espiègle.

- Ce n'était pas difficile…il y a marqué « Red John » et « P. Jane » sur le tableau noir. Voyons maintenant qui est assis où ?

Il s'approcha et, désignant chacune des tables, énonça le nom des détectives.

- Encore exact, Jane ! Rigsby, ce grand gaillard, était un peu redevenu un enfant.

Lisbon, qui n'avait encore rien dit, clappa dans ses mains 3 ou 4 fois, un rien sarcastique.

- Bravo monsieur Jane, très impressionnant, mais votre spectacle est ce soir… d'ici là, vous deviez jeter un coup d'œil sur nos dossiers…

Van Pelt s'approcha de Cho et lui chuchota.

- Comment fait-il cela ? C'est un don ? de la chance ?

Cho, sourit en coin, et avant de rejoindre Jane, glissa à Van Pelt.

- De l'observation, ma chère… pas de don… juste de l'observation…

On porta des chaises à Jane et Cho. Tous, s'installèrent autour des tables sur lesquelles étaient disposés deux grandes piles de dossiers. Lisbon les montra d'un signe de tête.

- Monsieur Jane, Monsieur Cho… voici les dossiers promis. Ce que la police à regroupé. Nos propres conclusions. Un œil neuf y verra plus clair… Au vu des contraintes de temps que nous avons… Elle fit une pause. Je ne compte pas sur grand-chose mais peut-être une illumination…

- Ou un miracle, coupa Jane. Si vous le permettez, je vais immédiatement m'y mettre.

Et Jane ouvrit le premier d'une longue liste de dossiers.

Pendant que Jane lisait sous les explications de Lisbon, Rigsby se pencha sur Cho.

- Ecoutez Cho… je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases hier… je suis désolé… Nous avons vraiment besoin de toutes les compétences… Si M. Jane vous a choisi comme associé… et il tendit sa main.

Cho le regarda sans rien dire puis serra la main qu'on lui proposait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Rigsby… je comprends… Cela semble une affaire assez difficile… faire appel à des saltimbanques et qui plus est… il suspendit sa phrase… ça doit pas être évident à avaler…

- Je vous offre un café ? Proposa Van Pelt.

- Avec plaisir, merci.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers ce qui servait de cuisine.

Après une première lecture express, Jane récupéra les clichés des différents meurtres et les étala en cercle sur le bureau.

Il mit quelques instants à effacer de son esprit le fait qu'il s'agissait de vraie personnes qu'il voyait là et qu'elles étaient mortes. Il essaya de canaliser son attention sur les petits détails. Comme si cela ne dépendait que d'un nouveau tour de magie. Après un moment il demanda.

- Que voyez-vous, Lisbon ?

- Le travail d'un malade ? Répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. J'espère que je ne vous choque pas ?

- Vous savez, dans le monde du spectacle, si on se formalisait à chaque fois… dit-il avec petit sourire blasé qui se voulait charmeur.

- Que vois-je ? Reprit Lisbon. Cela me gêne de le dire mais c'est du travail bien fait.

Sur les photos un peu sombres, les victimes avaient été tailladées à plusieurs endroits et la mort était venue les chercher une fois égorgées.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Que pouvons-nous en conclure ? Demanda Jane.

- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse n'est-ce pas ?

- A vous de me le dire, Lisbon ? Ses yeux lancèrent un éclair de défi.

La jeune femme, piquée au vif, releva le gant.

- J'en conclus que c'est un professionnel. Il est dans un métier où l'on pratique la taille, l'incision… ça peut être n'importe quoi d'un médecin ou un chirurgien à un couturier… dit-elle en levant légèrement les bras. Le choix est vaste.

- Et si c'était un boucher ? Demanda Jane.

Dans la cuisine Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby regardaient de loin la discussion qui s'animait entre Jane et Lisbon.

- Cho… votre associé énerve copieusement notre patron. Dit Rigsby. Et pour rien vous cacher, il m'énerve un peu, moi aussi… Je dis ça sans animosité. Son don… comment fait-il ? Le truc des livres qu'on a vu hier soir ?

Cho éclata de rire.

- Bien joué, Rigsby ! Laissez-moi vous poser une question : avez-vous des pouvoirs psychiques ?

- Euh… non… hésita Rigsby.

- Alors je ne peux pas vous dire son secret. On ne révèle les secrets qu'entre gens de la Confrérie.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour les bureaux alors ? Essaya Van Pelt. Vous avez parlé de don d'observation et pas de pouvoir psychique…

Cho la regarda un court instant puis répondit.

- Je ne fais que supposer, d'accord ? Il arrive que Jane me bluffe plus d'une fois par jour alors que je travaille avec lui en permanence. Quand il s'est approché des bureaux, il a repéré le sandwich au bord de la table. Cho se tourna vers Rigsby. Qui a hésité à prendre des cookies hier soir quand personne n'en voulait ?

Rigsby rougit un peu, Van Pelt sourit. Cho continua.

- Le second bureau était un peu en désordre. Comparé au rangement quasi-militaire du dernier bureau, je pense que Jane a décidé que le premier était du fait d'un détective plus jeune, peut-être récemment arrivé dans le groupe et que le troisième reflétait plus une personne avec des responsabilités d'organisation… Vous voyez Van Pelt, Jane serait le premier à vous dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de pouvoir magique…

Van Pelt parut encore une fois un peu déçue. Inconsciemment, elle mit la main à son cou où, sous la collerette devait pendre une croix.

- Allez ! Venez ! Allons les rejoindre. Fit Cho en montrant Jane et Lisbon d'un signe de tête.

- Un boucher ? Oh oui ! S'exclama Lisbon presqu'en pouffant. Red John est un homme en tablier blanc maculé de sang et il descend en ville avec son hachoir. Jane, je vous en prie. Je veux bien que vous me disiez que c'est un médecin par exemple… mais un boucher ! Soyons sérieux !

Jane ne dit rien. Il prit une loupe qui trainait sur le bureau et fit signe à Lisbon de se pencher. Leur visage se frôlaient presque au dessus des photos.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui ?

- Une de vos mèches me chatouille l'oreille. Dit Jane doucement.

Il laissa Lisbon glisser rapidement la mèche derrière l'oreille et reprit.

- Dites-moi si ces coutures sont dignes d'un point de suture de chirurgien ?

Sur toute la série de photos, on pouvait voir que les victimes avaient été tailladées à certains endroits puis recousues.

- Il fait durer le plaisir. Il les blesse, les recoud – probablement à vif - et continue à les torturer. Mais ces points, ce ne sont pas des points de sutures. Ce sont des ligatures, mais pour rôtis. Les légistes ne l'ont pas remarqué ?

- Jane ? D'après vous ? Pourquoi c'est nous qui enquêtons ? La police est totalement débordée. Le maire n'assume plus ses responsabilités… pourquoi est-il obligé de mettre une fausse moustache pour venir voir votre spectacle ?

A ce moment là, le trio arriva.

- C'est vrai Jane ? Dit Rigsby. Comment avez-vous deviné que le maire était dans la salle. Déguisé comme il était ? Vous avez vraiment senti sa présence ?

Lisbon le regarda étonnée de son intervention décalée. Jane et Cho se regardèrent. Cho entama.

- C'est une technique qu'on appelle de « lecture chaude ». Nous avons un physionomiste dans la salle, qui se mêle au public. Si une personnalité est présente, qu'elle vienne incognito ou pas, il nous en informe juste avant le spectacle. En gros… on triche…

Lisbon et Van Pelt ne purent s'empêcher de faire une moue. Jane continua.

- Je vous vois perplexes… Ecoutez, il y a ceux qui croient qu'il existe un vrai pouvoir, quelque chose, là-dehors, qui nous dépasse. D'autres, eux, meurent d'envie de croire et ils cherchent des signes partout. Puis il y en a encore d'autres qui ont abandonnés cette idée parce qu'ils considèrent qu'il n'y a que de l'humain en jeu, partout. Mon métier, c'est de donner l'espoir et l'illusion du miracle. Ce qu'en font les gens n'est pas de mon ressort.

Il y eut un instant de silence que Rigsby coupa.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir trouver quelque chose ?

- Jane pense qu'on a affaire à un boucher. Dit Lisbon. Regardez les ligatures. C'est pas un travail de médecin.

Tous regardèrent et finirent pas acquiescer. Jane quant à lui regardait fébrilement autour de lui.

- Que cherchez-vous Jane ? Demanda Van Pelt

- Une carte de la ville. J'ai une idée.

Rigsby ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une carte. Jane la déploya sur les bureaux et commença à marquer les lieux des différents crimes. Quand il eut fini, il fit deux pas en arrière et demanda.

- Lisbon ? Que voyez-vous ?

Lisbon écarta les yeux. C'était clair.

- Les meurtres forment un cercle sur la carte. Comment ne l'a-t-on pas vu avant ?

- Que peut-on donc supposer ? fit Jane

- Que le tueur n'habite pas loin du centre de ce cercle ? Hésita Van Pelt.

- Il travaille autour de chez lui. Dit Cho.

- Non. De son lieu de travail, fit Rigsby en pointant le centre du cercle. C'est un quartier d'artisans. On y trouve les meilleures boucheries de Sacramento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ils se rendirent immédiatement dans le quartier de _Bowery__ Place_.

Sur quelques blocs d'immeubles, se concentrait parmi la meilleure main d'œuvre de la ville. Certains n'hésitaient pas à parler « d'artistes ». Et bien que 14h00 ait déjà sonné à l'horloge, la rue grouillait de monde.

Les bonnes se mélangeaient aux personnes de bonne compagnie pour des achats de qualité. Ce n'était normalement plus une heure pour faire ses courses et pourtant, il semblait qu'on venait à _Bowery__ Place_ comme on se promenait le long du Sacramento.

Les boucheries, les charcuteries, les épiceries et autres drugstores se succédaient le long de trottoirs en bois qui protégeaient les piétons de la poussière et des flaques d'eau et de sang mêlés qui trainaient. Les chevaux et les chariots circulaient au milieu des piétons dans la rue, on s'interpelait, on plaisantait haut et fort, on socialisait, il fallait voir et être vu.

Arrivés là, Lisbon et son équipe se partagèrent les tâches.

- Jane ? Que cherchons-nous ?

- A mon avis, nous devons chercher parmi les métiers de bouche tels que les bouchers et les charcutiers… un homme qui veut rester discret, un homme d'un âge moyen, qui présenterait un caractère changeant… vous voyez un peu le genre ?

- Le genre louche, résuma Rigsby.

- Bon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho… vous entamez les recherche du côté gauche de la rue, Jane et moi prenons le côté droit…

- Le côté de la Vérité, pontifia Jane.

Tous le regardèrent bizarrement et ils se séparèrent.

.

.

Lisbon et Jane visitèrent une demi-douzaine de magasin avant d'entrer « Chez Tommy ».

Une série de grands coups cadencés les accueillirent.

Un homme rougeaud et moustachu travaillait derrière un établi de bois. Il frappait d'un coup décidé sur une pièce de viande avec un hachoir. Des éclats d'os venaient mourir sur son tablier qui était maculé de taches diverses, certaines plutôt anciennes.

Comme dans chaque magasin qu'ils avaient visité jusque-là, il flottait dans la boutique un parfum de viande fraîche. Ce n'était pas agréable.

L'odeur un peu âcre, au fil des visites, faisait tourner la tête de Jane.

Un instant, il associa les photos que Lisbon et lui avaient étudiées et l'odeur de la boucherie. Il vit les corps égorgés et les imagina dans l'arrière-boutique, pendus à des crocs, dans l'attente du dépeçage. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur. Lisbon lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Il lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'il les aperçut le boucher posa son hachoir, essuya ses mains à un torchon et s'avança.

- Alors, M'sieurs 'dame… Vous prendrez un gigot pour ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir. J'ai des pièces de première qualité qui viennent juste d'entrer…

- Vous êtes le Tommy de l'enseigne ? Demanda Lisbon en tendant une carte professionnelle.

- Hola ma p'tite dame, s'empressa de répondre le boucher, si c'est des questions d'hygiène… y'a la mairie qui passe tous les mois et vous pouvez demander dans le quartier, « Chez Tommy », c'est du premier choix. Il avait parlé vite et agité ses mains rougies de sang.

- Non, non, Tommy… Nous recherchons quelqu'un. Nous avons quelques questions à poser sur vos employés. Continua Lisbon.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Tommy semblait ne pas comprendre.

- C'est juste pour un témoignage… mentit Lisbon.

- Ah. D'accord. Fit Tommy. Des employés, oui, j'en ai… ils bossent dur, de très tôt le matin à tard le soir… la boucherie de qualité… c'est presque un art, vous savez… il faut pas faire n'importe quoi, c'est exigeant… et les bons employés, 'y courent pas les rues…

- Avez-vous des apprentis ? Demanda Jane

- Heu oui…

- Ils restent tous au magasin ?

- Ah, ça non… comme tous les apprentis… vous pouvez demander autour de vous… ils passent un moment comme livreurs. La viande de « Chez Tommy » est recherchée. On livre même jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville, vous savez ?

Jane regarda Lisbon et cligna de l'œil. Elle ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait. Jane continua.

- Est-ce que parmi vos livreurs, il y aurait… comment dire… quelqu'un d'un peu plus âgé que la moyenne… quelqu'un qui serait livreur depuis plus longtemps que les autres…

- Ben ça… vous êtes un marrant, vous… justement, j'ai James… c'est un garçon compétent… il a largement les qualifications pour prendre la place de n'importe qui chez nous… et ben, vous savez quoi ?

- Il veut toujours livrer ? Dit Lisbon.

- … Alors là, m'dame, vous avez tout à fait raison… Il dit qu'il aime le contact avec les gens… alors, il alterne entre des boulots au magasin et les livraisons… C'est bien dommage de gâcher du talent comme çà… mais en même temps, je le paye pas cher non plus… Quand chacun trouve son compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Tommy avait dit cela presque gêné. Il regarda autour de lui pour se donner un peu de contenance et attrapa un torchon dans lequel, il s'essuya une nouvelle fois les mains.

- Et ce monsieur… comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Lisbon.

- James McKingley, il habite sur _Scareborough__ Street_, au 12, 2nd étage… lança Tommy… enfin, je vous dis ça parce que James, il est pas là… il est parti livrer dans un autre comté. Il est parti hier et rentrera tard ce soir. On sera fermé… alors si vous voulez lui parler… il faudra aller chez lui…

- Merci de votre aide… conclut Jane, il regarda Lisbon et ajouta en direction du boucher, sur le ton de la confidence, une main sur le bras de Tommy… une dernière chose… l'affaire qui nous occupe n'est pas si grave que cela… si vous voyez James, ne lui dites pas qu'on le cherche, il ne faudrait pas lui causer du souci pour rien…

- Ah. Ben d'accord, fit Tommy, puis en revenant vers la pièce de viande sur laquelle il travaillait… Je vous sers quelque chose ?... Puisque vous êtes là je veux dire…

Lisbon et Jane déclinèrent avec un petit sourire forcé et sortirent en saluant le patron qui s'était remis à découper son bœuf.

Arrivés sur le trottoir en bois, Jane ne put réprimer un souffle de soulagement.

- Enfin un peu d'air…Je commençais à étouffer… Cette odeur…

- L'odeur de la mort, Jane… l'odeur de la mort… chuchota Lisbon en relevant les pans de sa robe pour descendre du trottoir.

Jane et Lisbon marchaient côté à côte, laissant tantôt le passage à des chariots, tantôt à des piétons, tantôt à des chevaux. Jane saluait d'un petit signe de la tête les dames qui faisaient leurs courses, Lisbon répondait aux salutations des hommes qu'elle croisait. Jane lui avait présenté son bras pour l'accompagner au milieu du trafic. Elle l'avait pris. Ils essayaient d'agir comme si de rien n'était mais au fond d'eux, ils savaient que l'enquête avait fait un grand bond. Ils bouillonnaient d'impatience.

- En tout cas, nous avons une piste, reprit Jane.

- C'est vrai… Je dois vous avouer quelque chose… Lorsque Minelli nous a parlé de vous comme « consultant », j'ai trouvé l'idée ridicule…

- … Et vous êtes tombée sous le charme, dit Jane dans un demi-sourire…

- … Vous êtes bon… CBI devrait travailler plus souvent avec vous… C'est tout ce que je dis… Lisbon lâcha le bras de Jane.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

- Tut, tut, tut… n'oubliez pas la condition numéro 3… je vous quitte à l'arrivée de ma famille…

- Oui, c'est vrai… demain, n'est-ce pas ? L'enquête devrait être bouclée d'ici là…

- Et nous n'aurons mis que 24 heures…

- Red John n'est pas encore sous les verrous… temporisa Lisbon.

Ils firent signe à Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby qu'ils avaient une piste et qu'ils pouvaient arrêter leur porte à porte. Une fois tous ensembles, Lisbon et Jane firent un résumé de la situation.

Le soleil commençait à tomber, les ombres s'allongeaient dans la rue et une brise se levait dans leur dos. Ils rentraient vers CBI lorsque Cho regardant sa montre gousset dit.

- Jane, nous entrons en scène dans deux heures.

Vérifiant la sienne, Jane s'exclama.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ! Comme le temps file en votre compagnie mes amis… Serez-vous des nôtres ce soir ? Il y a toujours quelques places réservées pour mes invités éventuels…

Le regard de Rigsby s'illumina, Van Pelt sourit. Seule Lisbon semblait réticente…

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec McKingley ce soir… on ne peut pas le laisser s'échapper…

Jane reprit.

- Voyons, Lisbon ! Tommy a dit qu'il ne serait de retour que tard dans la soirée… Vous n'iriez pas faire une arrestation sans Cho et moi ? Lisbon ? S'il vous plait… McKingley ne sait pas qu'on est sur sa piste… Il n'a rien pour s'en douter… cela fait des mois qu'il échappe à la police…

- Si c'est bien lui… mais très bien, Jane, nous viendrons au spectacle… fit Lisbon…

- Parfait, dit-il, je fais réservé des places à vos noms… vous n'aurez qu'à les prendre à la caisse…

Ils se quittèrent au pied de CBI.

.

.

Ce soir là, Patrick Jane triompha comme jamais il n'avait jamais triomphé.

Il fut tout à la fois drôle, spirituel et audacieux. Le public était enchanté. Il y eut un moment de grâce lorsque, pour la première fois de sa carrière, Patrick Jane hypnotisa la salle entière. Il fit chanter, en canon, _l'Ave Maria_ par les 260 personnes et plus du théâtre.

Ce soir-là Patrick Jane était tout puissant.

.

.

Il finissait de se préparer quand Lisbon, Van Pelt et Rigsby firent leur apparition des coulisses.

Les jeunes femmes avaient troqué leurs robes monotones pour des compositions chatoyantes. Lisbon avait choisit un bleu roi satiné qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure brune et Van Pelt un carmin qui tranchait avec sa peau blanche. Elles avaient serré un peu plus leur corset pour l'occasion et leur hanche s'en trouvait dessiné avec plus de netteté. Elles étaient l'élégance même. Elles semblaient flotter au-dessus du sol.

Elles reçurent les félicitations de Jane et Cho.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de visiteuses plus éclatantes, renchérit Jane…

Lisbon et Van Pelt rosirent.

- Bon, d'accord Jane, vous nous avez fait un joli cadeau ce soir... coupa Lisbon.

- _L'Ave Maria_ était magnifique, ajouta Van Pelt, je crois avoir pleuré…

- Comment vous avez fait ? Demanda Rigsby.

Jane le regarda et se tournant vers Cho.

- Cho, vous lui avez déjà parlé de la Confrérie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut comme réponse un hochement de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Jane comme si la suite devait être naturellement l'arrestation d'un tueur multirécidiviste

- Allons rendre une visite à Monsieur James McKingley, répondit Lisbon. Mais avant, nous allons passer à CBI pour mettre quelque chose d'un peu moins voyant…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ils firent un crochet par les bureaux de CBI où quelques irréductibles détectives travaillaient encore. Des saletés de rapports à finir. Encore et toujours la paperasse que Minelli tenait à faire faire. Des questions d'archives et d'intérêt historique.

Les jeunes femmes disparurent dans une pièce que Jane et Cho n'avaient pas remarquée la première fois qu'ils étaient venus… ce matin en fait…

La journée avait été riche en événements et en avancées pour l'enquête.

Lorsque Lisbon et Van Pelt reparurent, elles portaient un costume noir identique à celui d'un homme. Le pantalon était droit sur des chaussures confortables et sans talons, la veste était ajustée afin de cacher l'arme qu'on devinait à peine sur le côté et le petit veston rembourré qu'elles portaient dessous pour leur sécurité cachait malgré tout très mal le fait qu'elles étaient des femmes.

Jane et Cho écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. D'une certaine façon, leur association poussait certaines limites de la société mais des femmes en pantalon…

Lisbon et Van Pelt étaient très satisfaites de leur effet. La jeune femme brune ne put s'empêcher d'écarter légèrement les bras avant de dire.

- Quoi ? Jane ? Cho ? Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons en opération en crinoline ? Ce que les hommes peuvent être naïfs !

Tous rirent de bon coeur. Jane et Cho se sentaient un peu idiots.

.

.

La nuit était presque noire sur Sacramento. Le petit croissant de lune éclairait mal les rues quasi-désertes du quartier où habitait James McKingley.

Un peu de musique sortaient que quelques bars encore ouverts. On croisait des femmes au regard lascif. Un ivrogne chantait dans un coin.

Lisbon et son équipe dépareillait dans cet environnement. Ils étaient un groupe et un groupe fait toujours peur. Quand ce ne sont pas des criminels, alors ce sont des flics.

Ils descendirent en silence les rues dont les maisons, collées les unes aux autres, formaient des blocs. Elles partageaient parfois un balcon et leurs toits étaient plats pour permettre aux habitants de profiter d'une terrasse ou d'un endroit pour faire sécher le linge.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'adresse donnée par le patron de McKingley, ou plutôt Red John. Pour Lisbon, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

- Pas de lumière aux fenêtres, chuchota Lisbon, il n'a pas dû encore revenir… Van Pelt, Cho… vous surveillez l'entrée du bâtiment depuis l'autre côté de la rue, s'il prend les escaliers de secours pour fuir, vous le cueillerez… Si c'est bien notre homme, il peut être très dangereux… Ca va aller Cho ?

- J'ai grandis dans la rue, j'ai eu mon lot de bagarres… se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Faites attention quand même… conclut Lisbon en lui tendant une matraque.

Ils se séparèrent et le reste de l'équipe entra dans l'immeuble.

.

Jane crocheta rapidement la serrure.

Ils entrèrent dans un appartement de deux pièces pauvrement meublé.

Dans la pièce principale, une table et une chaise se disputaient l'espace avec un poêle éteint. Une bougie était collée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une assiette avec les restes d'un petit déjeuner traînait sur la table.

La chambre n'était pas plus accueillante : un lit défait, une armoire et un pot d'aisance s'étaient perdus là, éclairés péniblement par la lune. Cela sentait le renfermé, la viande avariée, et la misère.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre sans rien déranger.

Ils perdirent le fil du temps. 5, 30 minutes ? Une heure ? Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils attendaient quand la clé tourna dans la serrure.

Une silhouette apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une silhouette fine. L'homme qu'on appelait Red John ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1mètre65. Il était mince et athlétique. C'est tout ce qu'ils devinèrent.

Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. On entendit qu'il fouillait parmi des allumettes.

Lisbon sortit de la chambre, elle parlait calmement.

- James McKingley… rendez-vous…

Le temps s'arrêta.

On entendit un cliquetis.

Lisbon avait armé son pistolet.

Rigsby sortit à son tour de la chambre, suivit de Jane, un peu en retrait.

Et tout bascula en une seconde.

McKingley, d'une extension incroyable, traversa la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le palier des escaliers de secours, se releva et disparut.

Lisbon n'avait rien pu faire.

Rigsby fut le premier à réagir. Il enjamba la fenêtre et vit immédiatement que son adversaire montait sur les toits.

- Il s'enfuit par les toits ! Cria-t-il vers la rue, à l'adresse de Van Pelt et Cho.

- Van Pelt y est ! Répondit Cho en sortant de l'ombre. On s'est séparé pour couvrir plus de terrain !

- Van Peeelt ! Il arrive vers toi ! Hurla Rigsby alors qu'il gravissait les premières marches de l'escalier de secours.

.

.

Van Pelt entendit vaguement des hurlements dans son dos. Elle crut reconnaître la voix de Rigsby mais elle n'était pas sûre. En revanche, elle vit très bien une silhouette se faufiler par l'escalier de secours sur le toit. L'homme regarda autour de lui avant de se mettre à courir sur sa gauche. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ou je tire !

Elle fut saisit lorsque, avec une rapidité déconcertante, l'homme changea de direction pour se précipiter vers. Elle eut seulement le temps d'entre-apercevoir un éclat dans la nuit et quelque chose s'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

Elle sentit un choc puissant.

Une douleur brûlante étoila dans sa cage thoracique.

Red John l'avait poignardée.

Elle avait le visage de son agresseur contre son oreille. Il semblait grogner.

Il grognait de mécontentement. Le veston de protection qu'elle portait en opération avait arrêté la course du couteau. Il lâcha l'arme et donna un coup de poing sur les tempes de la jeune femme.

Elle tomba.

Groggy.

Rien.

Elle entendit des pas s'évanouir.

Du noir.

Lorsque Rigsby arriva sur le toit, la première chose qu'il vit fut Van Pelt à terre. Red John avait pris un peu d'avance mais pour lui, à cet instant, c'était sa partenaire qui primait. Il courut jusqu'à elle. Lorsqu'il vit le couteau planté dans le veston, il pensa au pire. Il vérifia, deux doigts à la carotide, qu'elle était toujours vivante. Le pouls était irrégulier mais elle ne semblait pas en danger, plutôt sous le choc.

- Grace ! Grace ? Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne put marmonner qu'un vague « oui ».

La silhouette, au loin, enjambait maintenant un nouveau toit. Il devait poursuivre Red John.

Il allait se lever lorsque, pris d'une impulsion, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Van Pelt. Elle réagit à peine. Il quitta sa veste qu'il mit sous la tête de sa collègue et partit à la poursuite du criminel.

Il courut le plus rapidement possible, louvoyant entre les cheminées et les déchets déposés sur les toits. La colère lui donnait de l'énergie. Il se jetait littéralement d'un toit à l'autre, le regard toujours fixé sur sa proie, prêt à faire payer au centuple ce que Red John avait fait à Van Pelt. Il gagnait du terrain, lorsque tout à coup, la silhouette disparut.

Rigsby restait concentré sur son objectif et lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où Red John s'était évanouit, il s'arrêta.

Il fixa les ténèbres, les yeux grands ouverts. Il tenta de canaliser sa respiration, essaya de s'ouvrir aux sons de la ville. S'il se calmait, peut-être allait-il saisir une seconde respiration, derrière la cheminée, là ?… ou sur le côté, ici ? Il cligna des yeux, regarda autour de lui, la main serrée sur son arme, le bras tendu vers un adversaire invisible. Puis rien.

Lisbon, Jane et Cho étaient arrivés près de Van Pelt. Rigsby voyait qu'elle s'était relevée.

- Alors ? Demanda de loin Lisbon.

- Je l'ai perdu ! Cria Rigsby en revenant vers ses collègues et scrutant autour de lui… au cas où.

Il vit Lisbon taper du pied dans un détritus au sol. Probablement, lâcha-t-elle un juron.

Rigsby revint à petites foulées. Van Pelt semblaient encore un peu sonnée. Jane la soutenait, Cho lui parlait en lui tâtant le visage à plusieurs endroits.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant

- Ca va aller, répondit Cho, mais il va falloir qu'elle se repose.

Rigsby souffla de soulagement.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur. Dit-il en esquissant un geste vers Van Pelt.

Elle le regarda un instant, quelque chose passa dans ses yeux.

- Rigsby ? Est-ce que tu…

- … mis une veste sous ta tête ? dit-il précipitamment… oui, oui… C'est quand même pas cet enfoiré qui aurait pris soin de toi… Puis il alla faire son rapport à Lisbon.

.

.

Ils redescendirent à l'appartement de McKingley. Ils fouillèrent rapidement pour trouver, à peine cachés dans l'armoire de la chambre, une série de documents portant tous des noms différents. Lisbon pestait en feuilletant les pages.

- Davies ! Johnson ! Ivory ! O'Leary ! Tulsa ! Peters ! Combien de noms a-t-il cet individu ? Il sait qu'on le tient maintenant. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure. On va prévenir la police et fouiller tout le quartier…

Jane la coupa.

-… Et ce serait la plus grave erreur que l'on ferait… Si on le traque, il quittera la ville et le problème ne sera que déplacé… On a un avantage sur McKingley ou peu importe son nom… il ne sait pas qu'on ne sait rien sur lui… Il faut en profiter…

- Comment ? Lisbon semblait inquiète et intriguée tout à la fois.

- Utilisons les journaux. Jetons-le en pâture… Demandez à vos contacts dans la police d'organiser une conférence de presse… Je la mènerai… on peut faire ça tôt demain matin et tout sera publié pour l'édition de midi… Poussons-le à se découvrir… Tendons-lui un piège ici même… chez lui…


	6. Chapter 6

**"This is the end..."  
**

Le directeur était plus que ravi de prêter son théâtre pour ce qui allait sûrement être un événement à Sacramento. La grande salle, maintenant vide, perdait un peu de son charme mais le rideau pourpre en imposait toujours. Il restait encore quelques mégots au sol, vestiges des célébrations de la veille.

On avait pu convoquer quelques journalistes qu'on installa sur un coin de la scène. On leur avait promis un scoop pour 8h00 du matin. Ils patientaient, l'œil un rien éteint après les longues nuits de chasse au fait divers. La Police avait donné son feu vert à la rencontre mais ne voulait pas apparaître comme caution de l'exercice.

Jane apparut donc accompagné de Lisbon et de Rigsby qui semblait mécontent.

Il se lança comme il lançait son spectacle, avec un grand sourire.

- Messieurs ! Bienvenus dans mon humble demeure ! Non, en fait, M. Hollington, le directeur du « Gold Rush Theatre» nous a fait la gentillesse de nous prêter la sienne… Jane cligna de l'œil et il continua comme s'il partageait un secret. Si vous pouviez le citer dans votre article cela lui ferait plaisir…

Il fut coupé par les questions des journalistes.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- La Police parlait de révélations ?

- Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

Jane leva les mains pour les apaiser.

- Messieurs, je vous en prie… Oui, nous sommes là pour des révélations. Sur Red John.

L'annonce fit immédiatement mouche. Tous les journalistes se turent et commencèrent à prendre des notes.

- Vous vous décidez enfin à parler de Red John ? Lança un pigiste du « Sacramento Chronicles »

- Pourquoi c'est vous, M. Jane, qui faites cette conférence de presse ? demanda un autre.

Jane s'attendait à la question et il avait préparé son effet.

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un Patrick Jane et que ce Patrick Jane connait l'identité de Red John.

Il y eut un « oh » de surprise et le bruit des crayons sur le papier.

- Qui est-il ?

- Ah ! Pour ça, il va falloir attendre un peu…

- Alors pourquoi nous faire venir ?

- Parce que je donne rendez-vous à Red John, cet après-midi, dans un lieu qu'il connait très bien et que je n'ai pas besoin de citer… S'il vous lit, il saura.

« Je lui donne une chance de se livrer lui-même, de s'en sortir la tête haute, ou alors, je me rendrais à la Police à qui je révèlerais sa véritable identité et le lieu où il se terre… Fuir ne servira à rien… Patrick Jane saura toujours où le trouver…

Lisbon et Rigsby étaient restés en retrait. Si les journalistes avaient quittés Jane des yeux, ils auraient pu remarquer qu'eux deux semblaient mal à l'aise et nerveux.

Jane, avant de congédier le groupe, fit disparaitre le carnet de notes d'un journaliste qu'il alla rechercher dans les poches d'un de ses collègues et manipula un paquet de cartes.

Il fut applaudit chaleureusement.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Rigsby boudait, Lisbon semblaient en colère.

- Jane, vous en avez trop fait !

- Pensez-vous, Lisbon, ils adorent ça ! Tout le monde adore les tours de cartes !

- Je parlais de Red John… Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu… Vous venez de lui lancer un défi…

- On réagit toujours à Patrick Jane ! Dit-il en faisant zigzaguer son doigt dans l'air. Ne l'ai-je pas déjà trouvé une fois ?

- Il faut rester prudents… fit Lisbon, puis se tournant vers Rigsby. Vous, je vous ai déjà dit qu'on avait besoin de vous sur le terrain…

- Je sais… mais c'est ma partenaire… c'est à moi de veiller sur elle si elle doit se reposer… Et si Red John s'en reprenait à elle ?

- Rassurez-vous, Rigsby, reprit Jane, Cho peut très bien protéger Van Pelt et lui-même en cas de besoin… je peux vous l'assurer… vous les avez installés vous-même dans un hôtel, vous savez qu'ils sont en sécurité… cet après-midi, ce sera fini…

Rigsby hocha la tête pour marquer sa soumission mais au fond de lui, il trouvait ça injuste.

.

.

A midi, tous les journaux de la ville titraient : « Patrick Jane défie Red John».

Le filet était tendu.

.

.

Dès la parution des journaux, Lisbon, Rigsby et Jane se rendirent au _12 Scareborough Street_ en prenant garde à ne pas être suivis. Il ne fallait pas qu'un journaliste déboule au moment le plus inopportun.

Minelli avait fait en sorte que la Police leur assure les coudées franches sur l'opération, à l'issue de laquelle, lorsque Red John serait sous les verrous, CBI et le maire pourraient se partager les bénéfices de la résolution.

Avec un tel arrangement, chacun y trouverait son compte : le commissaire serait promu, le maire réélu et Minelli verrait les affaires de CBI fleurir encore plus.

Quant à Jane, il retournerait dans le monde du spectacle avec une aura telle qu'il n'aurait plus aucun souci pour ses engagements futurs.

Le trio s'était installé dans l'appartement.

Lisbon et Jane étaient assis à la table, près du poêle. Rigsby faisait les cent pas, d'un mur à l'autre, ruminant sa colère.

Lisbon avait revêtu son costume noir et son veston de protection. Jane regardait à intervalle régulier sa montre gousset qu'il allait chercher dans la petit poche avant de son gilet.

- Ca va aller, Jane ? Demanda Lisbon. Vous semblez soucieux tout à coup…

Jane souris largement.

- Non, tout va bien… Je me disais que je serai en retard pour l'arrivée du train…

- Ah, oui… dit simplement Lisbon… Jane, vous pouvez vous retirer, vous savez… vous avez amplement rempli votre part du contrat… sans vous, nous serions encore dans les bureaux de CBI à chercher un lien…

- Non, non, Lisbon, fit Jane en agitant la main. Le contrat était que Red John soit derrière les verrous avant l'arrivée de ma famille… il le sera… Et j'ai donné en quelque sorte ma parole : s'il vient, je veux être là…

- Vous lui faites confiance, à ce… intervint Rigsby

- Wayne ! coupa Lisbon… calmez-vous… et arrêtez de faire les cent pas... vous me donnez le tournis…

Ils attendirent encore.

Rigsby s'était appuyé au mur, face à la fenêtre qui avait volé en éclat la nuit précédente lorsque McKingley l'avait traversée.

Un sifflet, au loin, se fit entendre. Le train de San Francisco entrait en gare à Sacramento. L'implication de Patrick Jane dans l'affaire _Red__ John_ s'arrêtait là. Il sortit lentement sa montre. La regarda et la remis à sa place. Il ne bougea pas.

Lisbon le regardait et était pensive.

Elle se trouvait étrangement bien dans ces pantalons. Elle pensait que les hommes avaient drôlement de la chance. Il fallait bien se conformer aux règles sociales avec les robes et les flonflons mais les panta…

Elle fut coupée dans son idée par Rigsby. Son visage pâlit tout à coup puis devint rouge. Il mit sa main sur la crosse de son arme d'un geste rapide.

Elle tourna la tête, cru voir une ombre dehors, lorsque trois bouteilles avec des mèches enflammées glissèrent par la fenêtre et vinrent éclater au sol.

Une près de la porte, où Rigsby se trouvait, les deux autres près du poêle.

Le feu se propagea immédiatement.

Les bâtisses de ce genre étaient faites essentiellement de bois et le mauvais entretien en faisait des traquenards mortels lorsqu'un incendie s'y déclarait.

Jane et Lisbon s'écartèrent de la table et furent entourés en quelques secondes par des flammes et une fumée épaisse. Ils commençaient déjà à tousser.

Rigsby s'était replié dans un coin de la pièce et se protégeait le visage.

Ils étaient pris au piège.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois lui qui prit les choses en main.

Faisant de ses bras un bouclier, il traversa les flammes en direction de la fenêtre par laquelle il plongea. Il fait avait cela presque d'un seul bond. Il vit deux jambes glisser vers le toit.

Il avait une détestable sensation de déjà vu.

Les flammes envahissaient la pièce et la fumée commençait à s'échapper par la fenêtre. Il distinguait à peine Lisbon et Jane à l'intérieur. Il leur cria.

- Accroupissez-vous et passez par la chambre… vous pourrez sortir par la fenêtre !

Et il se précipita en toussant à la poursuite de Red John.

Les flammes bloquaient le passage vers la porte de sortie. Jane fit quelques pas en avant mais la fumée l'étouffait presque. Il repéra la porte vers la chambre, où la lumière entrait. Le feu avalait le sol et les murs. La table était déjà presque consumée. Il cria.

- Lisbon ? Venez par là ! Vers la chambre ! Suivez ma voix…

Il cherchait la silhouette de la jeune femme dans la brume toxique qui lui brûlait les poumons et lui irritait les yeux.

Une main saisit son bras et il fut tiré violemment.

Il se retrouva dans la chambre.

La fenêtre était ouverte et devant lui Lisbon, le visage noircit, l'arme à la main, lui montrait son poing.

- Jane ! Mais ça va pas ? Comment voulez-vous sauver les autres si d'abord vous ne vous sauvez pas, vous ! Allez ! Dehors ! Par la fenêtre ! Il faut rattraper Red John… il ne doit pas nous échapper.

Ils enjambèrent la fenêtre de la chambre. L'air libre leur fit du bien. Ils toussèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers les escaliers de secours qu'ils commencèrent à gravir.

Au coin de la rue, la cloche qui annonçait l'arrivée des pompiers tintait follement.

.

Lorsque Lisbon et Jane arrivèrent sur le toit, Rigsby était penché sur un homme qu'il tenait par les revers de la veste. Il le secouait violemment. Il hurlait. Et secouait l'homme de plus belle.

Lisbon courut jusqu'à eux.

- Rigsby ! Rigsby ! Calmez-vous ! On l'a eu ! On a eu Red John !

Rigsby se tourna vers son chef.

- C'est pas lui ! C'est pas McKingley ! Je n'ai peut-être pas vu son visage ! Mais c'est pas le même type qu'hier ! J'en suis formel !

A la nouvelle, c'était comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous les pieds de Lisbon et de Jane.

La fumée montait vers le ciel, les pompiers commençaient à intervenir mais la lutte contre l'incendie pourrait durer longtemps. Il fallait quitter rapidement le toit de ce bâtiment avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Rigsby continuait à hurler en secouant l'homme qui semblait pétrifié par la peur. Il sanglotait. Une tache suspecte était apparue sous le pyromane.

- Tu vas parler ? Tu vas parler ou je te cogne ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Qui t'envoie ?

L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre la violence qui s'abattait sur lui. Le visage hagard, il se protégeait de ses bras, persuadé que Rigsby allait le frapper comme il disait. Entre deux sanglots, il finit par dire.

- Je m'appelle Mitch Harrison. Un homme m'a payé pour mettre le feu à son appartement. Il voulait en toucher l'assurance. Il disait qu'il avait été cambriolé trois fois en quelques jours. Il en pouvait plus. Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait du monde à l'intérieur.

- Comment s'appelle cet homme ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Cria encore Rigsby en secouant l'homme.

- Patrick Jane ! Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Patrick Jane !

Au loin, le train de San Francisco allait quitter Sacramento. Il sifflait pour prévenir de son départ imminent. Tous se regardèrent. Jane sortit sa montre gousset. Il était définitivement en retard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autres ! Tu vas parler ! Rigsby semblait hors de lui. Il secouait Harrison par la veste. Jane intervint.

- Rigsby, laissez… M. Harrison, ce Patrick Jane… c'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?

Harrison qui pleurait toujours reprit.

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait avoir un alibi, qu'il fallait pas qu'on le soupçonne et qu'il irait attendre de la famille qui arrivait de San Francisco aujourd'hui à la gare…. Je savais pas qu'il y aurait du monde dans l'appartement… je vous le jure… je suis qu'un pauvre mec… j'avais besoin du pognon… c'est tout… je…

Rigsby jeta Harrison par terre. Ils descendirent les escaliers de secours d'un des immeubles adjacents aussi vite qu'ils purent. Ils devaient arriver à la gare le plus rapidement possible.

Ils avaient tous eu la même idée.

.

Les rues étaient bondées.

Il n'était déjà pas facile de les parcourir en temps normal mais essayer de les traverser, entre le trafic de chariots, les livreurs, quelques voitures et la foule qui s'était amassée pour voir l'incendie, cela tenait de l'exploit.

Fatigués, encore un peu intoxiqués, Jane, Lisbon et Rigsby couraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare alors que le train prenait au loin le premier tournant pour sa prochaine destination. Ils essayèrent de trouver le chef de gare. Lorsqu'ils mirent la main dessus, l'homme parut un peu surpris par ce groupe d'individus essoufflés qui le pressaient sans ménagement.

- Mme Jane et sa petite fille ? Dit-il. Oui bien sûr, un chauffeur est venu les chercher pour les accompagner chez elles. Son mari, Monsieur Jane était occupé ailleurs. Je me souviens que le chauffeur leur a dit qu'il « avait quelque chose sur le feu ». J'ai trouvé ça bien familier, mais bon... Il a dit qu'il repasserait plus tard pour s'occuper des bagages… Et il montra une pile de valises qui attendaient sur le quai.

Jane se précipita vers la sortie de la gare sans rien dire.

- Rigsby ! s'exclama Lisbon. Vous restez ici au cas où il reviendrait. Et faites ce qu'il faut pour ne pas le laisser filer ! Lança-t-elle en quittant le quai.

Jane et Lisbon coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent. Lisbon pensa, de façon incongrue, qu'elle mettrait des pantalons plus souvent. Le reste des fumées de l'incendie leur brûlaient encore les poumons mais ils arrivèrent très vite, Jane en tête.

Il ne voulait pas écouter ses pressentiments. Il hâta la foulée.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la maison, la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Il donna un coup d'épaule, la porte vola sur ses gonds et il prit immédiatement les escaliers pour monter aux chambres. Il trouva l'escalier très long. Il avait la sensation de le monter au ralenti. Il essaya de pousser son effort. Sa gorge brûlait. Son cœur battait fort, le sang frappait ses tempes, son souffle était court. Il avait peur.

Il arriva enfin à l'étage. Toutes les portes étaient fermées sauf celle de la chambre parentale. Il s'y précipita et ouvrit d'un seul geste.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le grand cercle sur le mur en face de lui.

Un grand cercle dans lequel on avait dessiné un visage.

Puis ce fut les deux corps sans vie de son épouse et de sa fille, égorgées et lacérées comme il avait pu voir sur les photos.

Il ne put rien dire. Son esprit était vide. Il était blême comme si tout son sang avait quitté son corps.

Lisbon arriva sur ses pas.

- Oh mon dieu, Jane ! Ne restez pas là ! Sortez d'ici, venez ! Dit-elle en tirant Jane par le bras.

Mais Jane ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son regard restait fixé sur les amours de sa vie maintenant disparues.

Puis les larmes montèrent, la nausée aussi, l'envie de vomir et de crier. De pleurer et de maudire Red John.

Lisbon mit une main sur l'épaule de Jane.

- Je suis désolée… venez… Essaya-t-elle de dire, des larmes aux yeux.

Il sursauta. Pris de panique, Jane fit un pas en arrière. Il commençait à réagir. Il recula jusqu'à ce que le mur du couloir l'arrête. Il s'accroupit lorsque ses jambes ne purent plus le soutenir.

Lisbon s'agenouilla devant lui.

- C'est ma faute, Lisbon… C'est ma faute…

- Non, Jane, c'est Red John qui les a tuées… pas vous…

- C'est ma faute… Je suis un imposteur, Lisbon… C'est ma faute…

Il ne put rien dire d'autres que ces mots. « C'est ma faute ».

Puis il se tut.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la police prenait quelques photographies avant d'évacuer les corps, Patrick Jane était toujours adossé au mur. Red John n'avait pas reparu à la gare. Il avait disparu.

Lisbon était restée prés de Jane.

Une idée avait germée en lui.

Il allait retrouver Red John.

Il allait le tuer.

De ses propres mains.

Puis quelque chose se déchira au tréfonds de lui.

Et ce fut les ténèbres.

**FIN**


End file.
